Not Meant to Be
by mewmewrock
Summary: Boss tells Bijou what he's been trying to tell her for a long time. Will she feel the same? HamtaroxBijouxBoss love triangle. ONESHOT.


Hello everybody! I hope you like this one; It's set with a more serious tone. Some may like it. Some may not. I enjoyed writing this. I've had ideas about writing this for quite a while

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I did not create, nor do I own the show Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Not meant to be…

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon. All the ham-hams enjoyed the fine weather by spending the day outside. Bijou was picking raspberries when Boss treaded up to her through the thick grass

"Er…Bijou, do you have a moment?" asked Boss, slightly hesitant. Bijou turned to him, smiling cheerfully.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Follow me," he ordered, looking around to see if the other hamsters were paying attention. Everyone was preoccupied with their own activities. Pashmina and Penelope sat under the birch tree, knitting. Dexter and Howdy quarreled by the creek. Oxnard wandered around frantically searching for his lost seed, with the help of Hamtaro and Cappy. Panda was busy assembling what looked like a table. Sandy, Stan, and Maxwell, sat together, quietly chatting.

Boss continued to lead Bijou towards the clubhouse. The two entered the empty clubhouse. Boss stopped walking and turned around to face Bijou. He looked at her, so desperate to tell her. Telling her seemed easy when he had thought about it earlier, but his tongue would not comply. He really wanted to tell her. Tell her he loved her. He had a burning passion for the girl. She was so sweet and innocent, so naïve and vulnerable. Boss wanted her so badly. He felt something set fire in his heart, full of passion and desire, he wanted to set it free, but something held him back when he was with her. He pulled out a flower, a beautiful daisy he picked from the field, just for her.

"F-for you…" He managed to say. He extended his arm and handed it to her. Bijou took it, still smiling.

'Thank you!" She exclaimed. Bijou held it close and fondled one of its petals. "It's beautiful." Boss blushed.

"Bijou…" he mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. She looked up at him.

"Yes?" she replied. _This is it. _He thought,_ all those years, loving her from afar. My true feelings kept secret. Failed attempts of gaining her attention. Constantly being upstaged. Finally, it will all pay off!_ His heart started beating at a rapid rate. That same fire in his heart expanded and rose up and out of his mouth. Boss took Bijou's hand.

"Bijou, I love you!" he announced enthusiastically. She froze. He smiled proudly. Finally, the moment he dreamed of! The flower escaped Bijou's hand and plummeted to the ground. Boss' good mood immediately faded. Her smile disappeared as she cast her eyes up at him.

"Boss I…" He stared back at her. She looked surprised. But not the surprised he hoped for when he told her. Bijou didn't look happy. Instead, saw sadness in her eyes. "I love you too Boss," She looked down at her feet. "But you're my friend, I'd like to keep it that way." Her words stung him harshly. His eyes watered, but he refused to let any tears fall. Bijou wrapped her arms around him and hugged him in a reassuring way. "You're a very good friend Boss. Thank you so much for caring about me." He forced a little smile. At least she didn't hate him.

She picked up the flower and smiled, her expression still hinting at some sorrowfulness.

"Thank you…" he choked. He turned away. "You can go now."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I can stay." Bijou couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sure." He said. She glanced at the ground and looked back up at him, still turned away.

"Boss, thank you for everything. You have such a big heart." She walked to the clubhouse door, pulling it open. Before leaving, she looked back at him. "You're a great friend." She murmured. Bijou shut the door, leaving Boss all alone in the clubhouse.

He knew.

He knew Bijou had someone else. 

Hamtaro.

Boss should be happy for her. He should be happy that she found that someone. But he wasn't. _He_ should be that someone. Tears started flowing from his eyes. He hated Hamtaro. He had the something he didn't, the one that meant the world to him. Boss grimaced at his ugly thoughts. _I'm horrible… _He thought woefully

_Just horrible…_

Aw, poor Boss, kind of a bittersweet ending there. So how was it? Please review!

~mewmewrock

Thanks to Peach the Hedgehog who gave me a few pointers and helped me improve the story :)


End file.
